The Contractor will furnish all necessary labor, materials and facilities required for the preparation of Epilepsy Abstracts, Volume XI, a maximum of approximately 2000 abstracts pertaining to epilepsy and one subject and one author index. The abstracts will be prepared by scanning current world wide publications of scientific literature, selecting appropriate citations, abstracting and preparing subject and author indexes of articles, reports, monographs, & books.